Confrontation
by Recode
Summary: There are actually two sides to Phantom. One confronts the other.


OMBFG! O.o I'm writing a MAR fic! I blame dearest FoI for this. Really, I blame her for actually getting me into the world of MAR. And I blame Phantom for being so hot to the point that I find it hard to resist staring at his sadistic face. This is one pointless drabble from me. So… there. This thing is a one-time thing only, **_I hope_**. I refuse to call this a MAR fic. I'd rather call it a Phantom fic. Hahaha…

**Title:** Confrontation  
**Author:** Angel  
**Rating:** Um… K?  
**Pairing:** None  
**Teaser:** There are actually two sides to Phantom.  
Disclaimer: If I own MAR, we'll see more scenes with Phantom walking around shirtless… or in leather. Hah! I mean…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He did not know why he was standing there, in front of a mirror no less. No, he was not admiring his reflection. He was not even trying to look presentable for anyone too. His reflection, however, was not really the exact reflection of his current expression. The complexion was less pale, the face more relaxed but sad.

_Why are you doing this?_

Do what?

_THIS. Destroying the once beautiful realm. Corrupting the once innocent ones._

Because that's what I do.

_Alviss doesn't deserve this fate, nor does Rolan even if he was willing in the first place. They should be allowed to run free, not bound to invisible chains bidding time to rob their mortality._

Humans are pawns, our slaves. They worth nothing.

_You were once human too. WE were once human._

You said it yourself: 'once'. I am now what I am supposed to be. I have no desire to change anything. I have strength and power. I have my people's trust and respect. I inflict fear in others. What more could I ask for?

_But I never wanted all these!_

Your loss.

_What do we get from all these? Fun? Excitement? What does it do to us? What does killing and reigning over MAR Heaven do to us?_

It gives me power, and more power. That's all I need.

_The world will one day come to an end. Power won't save you when the time comes._

I don't live by that philosophy.

_I see you're in denial. Deep within your heart, you know that nothing is truly immortal. Not even you – us._

Shut up! Go away!

_See? You're angry. That means I'm right. And you can't make me go. I am YOU._

I don't need you to tell me what I should do. I do what I must. That's that.

_You're trying to get more people to be like us. Why such interest in Ginta? Couldn't you just leave the boy alone? He shouldn't be in this world in the first place. There's no need to get him involved._

He has power. His hidden potential, once thoroughly discovered, could rival that of his father's. I hate to admit but he is one boy who exceeds my expectations. If I _have_ him, that power will be mine. I'd become stronger, and then no one can stop me. Not even the Queen.

_Thinking of rebelling, are we?_

You should have known by now that no one truly owns me.

_That's why you want Ginta, right? You can't tell the border to his potential. You're scared that his power will exceed yours. You're afraid that he will one day overthrow you. That's why you want to possess him – like you did Rolan and Alviss. Even if they do get stronger than you, you will still have control over them. That's what you want, right?_

_I see you have no answer to that. You dirty old man!_

Shut up, will you? I'm tired of hearing all this shit.

_This won't end here. I won't truly leave this place, you're well aware of that. You -_

**- - - PRANG!**

The offending mirror broke into millions of irreparable pieces. If one were to see Phantom at that exact moment, he would either wish he were dead or that he would pee in his pants. The cold and collected man had his hands shaking. Bending down, he picked some of the broken glass pieces with bare hands and watched as blood seeped from his veins where the glass pierced his skin.

_Even if they do get stronger than you, you will still have control over them. That's what you want, right?_

Watching the blood trickling down the slight curves of his fingers, he smirked and let out an unnerving laugh.

He knew of only one way left to prevent them from getting stronger than him.

He would _kill_ them all.

Yes, that was what he would do.

His subconscious can scream and cry all he wanted.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that deep within his _unbeating_ heart, someone was crying.

**- La Fin -**

#$$#$&!  
**Translation:** What the puck did I just write!

And I don't think there's such thing as 'unbeating'…or, is there?


End file.
